Yoan Goob
Yoan Goob is the adopted son of Jonathan "Grox" Blits and Bobo Icemek. He was born on November 2nd, 2046. Where he was born and who he was originally born to is not known. Blitz and Icemek found Goob at an orphanage in Las Vegas during their vacation after the liberation of the Grox Commune. After his adoption, he was renamed to Yoan Icemek. Decades after his parents died, Yoan was dubbed as the Last Destroyer, destined to end the Undertale-Destroyer proxy war that had been raging for millennia. Overview Birth and early life Yoan was born on November 2nd, 2046 to an unknown set of Knot The Grawx parents. It us unknown why the young KTG grew an orphan, but his parents were believed to have been eaten by a cannibal tribe on their unknown home planet. Yoan, only 15 months old by the time his parents disappeared, was discovered by the Union of Nikolai Belinskis when they were searching the multiverse for any other Nikolais. A group of Nikolais, seeing this as a short mission, were teleported at random to Las Vegas to deliver him to any nearby orphanages. Grox's Discovery of Yoan During their vacation after the end of the liberation of the Grox Commune, Grox came home to Bobo wanting children. Problem is, he was sterile and faggots are incapable of reproducing. They took a vacation to Vegas where, when they passed an orphanage, noticed little Yoan. They adopted him and made him their adopted son. Life so far Grox had really enjoyed Yoan's presence compared to his worthless, forgotten, murdered daughter. Yoan was a stubby little fellow, usually helping around the house and whatever. Yoan and Bobo got together well too. Since Grox was trapped with Sab Yibab in the Playstation, Bobo has been the main caretaker of Yoan Goob. This is subject to change if Grox is freed somehow. Life with Parents and Moving Out When Grox was freed from the PlayStation 2, Bobo Icemek met back up with his husband, with the two joint raising Yoan until he turned 18. Yoan subsequently moved out of the house and, unfortunately, never saw his parents alive again. Under the command of Sheev Palpatine, who feared the young Icemek would threaten his rise to power, he was put into an eternal cryofreeze. However, in 2106, he broke out, making Sheev's rant about a "neverending sleep" completely pointless, making the Not Emperor look like a retard. The Last Destroyer After escaping the clutches of the Sith, Yoan immediately tried to gather the Destroyers in order to overthrow the Terran Republic and restore freedom on the Earth, only to realize the terrible truth - the Destroyers were long dead. Unmotivated and depressed, Yoan returned to his old home to live alone and die when he was visited by his deceased father, Bobo. The two Quotes * "I am a Destroyer, like my fathers before me." Trivia * Yoan's species, Knot The Grawx, is play on words that say "Not the Grox". Ironic because a Grox has adopted him. * Yoan is technically part of the Blits fallen dynasty not by blood, but by family tree. If the dynasty is to ever return, Yoan Goob would be the ruler, no matter how old since Grox is stuck in the Playstation. * Yoan seems to show affection and likey for Moint Pan whenever he watches anything with him on TV. * Grox has replaced all photos of his worthless illegitimate daughter, Monigrox, with photos of Yoan Goob. * Yoan is a good dancer, surprisingly. * Yoan, while not initially a Destroyer, has been named as the last Destroyer by the dead spirits of the Destroyers.